A Flower Amongst Pirates
by SkullCandy13
Summary: Her father is the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Her brother is a blacksmith in training. Her mother is a housewife. Lily Turner is fourteen years old and craves adventure. Lies are told, promises are made and secrets are revealed.
1. Prologue

Ok, this is my second attempt at writing a POTC fanfiction. My first one has been deleted. It received no reviews, and I now see why. It had a rubbish plot, my OC was a major Mary Sue and nearly everyone was OOC. Ugh.

So hopefully this will be a lot better. I have a vague outline of the plot in my head, but forgive me if updates are not frequent. This is just the prologue and, if I get some reviews, I'll post the first chapter shortly.

Please read and review :D

_**

* * *

**_

Prologue

The sun lingered in the sky, its soft rays subtly illuminating the ground below it as it lowered, descending out of view. A figure, no more than a silhouette against the light, walked along slowly. Humming softly below her breath, the shadowed woman cradled a baby in her arms.

"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colours high. Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die..." She sung softly.

The baby stirred slightly in her arms, letting out a gurgle. She smiled.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her Bones. The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we'll roam..." She continued.

Elizabeth should've hated herself, and yet couldn't bring the anger upon herself. Out of one mistake came a miracle. A daughter.

Lily.

Elizabeth's smile grew as she came to a stop, pausing at the end of the cliff to gaze out at the sea. Standing silently, she rocked her daughter back and forth.

"Mum?"

Elizabeth turned, watching as her son walked towards her. He was now eleven, and growing into a proper young man. Everyday he grew to look more and more like his father.

"Will," She said softly. "What are you doing? You should be asleep."

"I followed you." Will replied, shrugging as he stood next to his mother. Elizabeth laughed softly.

"I'm fine, Will. You don't need to worry."

"I know."

Elizabeth paused before shifting the baby into one arm and wrapping the other around her son's shoulders.

"You're always be my son, Will, no matter what happens." She promised. Will didn't answer; his brown eyes were focused on Lily.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Elizabeth didn't need to question which man her son was referring to. "I don't know..."

"Mum,"

"Please, Will, I just need to think."

Will frowned, but didn't respond. After a moment, he reached out and hooked his finger into the tiny fist of Lily, smiling as her fingers curled around it.

"Can I hold her, Mum?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded, carefully transferring the baby into his arms.

"Hello, Lily," He said softly.

Will laughed as Lily pulled his finger into her mouth and began chewing it.

"She's eating me!"

Elizabeth also laughed as she leant down and kissed her son's head.

"It's because she knows you're her big brother."

Will grinned. "And I'm going to be the best big brother you could ever want, Lily!"

Elizabeth smiled as she gazed down at her son and daughter, both so similar and yet so different.


	2. Sword Fighting In The Sand

__

Thank you Lady Allana Solo for faving this and Skipperdoodle for reviewing :D

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter One

The waves gently curled over the sea, rolling and flattening to just touch the shore. Stretching it, the sea gently stroked the sand before retreating again.

To many, the sea was beautiful. To others, it was dangerous.

Elizabeth Turner gazed out the window, a small frown on her face as she stared at the sea. Her son was now in his twenties and her daughter...

Elizabeth sighed. Her daughter was growing more and more like her father every day. Loyal and adventurous, Elizabeth was constantly trying to find new ways to control her.

Frowning, she realized that it was too quiet. Ever since Lily found an abandoned puppy and brought it home (despite her mother's protests), Elizabeth never got a moment of silence in the house. Both Lily and the puppy, which she wittingly named Whelp (Elizabeth regretted ever telling her children the stories) would run around the house, shouting and barking until Elizabeth sent them out.

However, today, it was almost...silent.

"Lily! What are you doing?" Elizabeth called, moving from the main room that served as a kitchen and a dining room to stand by the door of her daughter's bedroom. "Lily!"

Silence.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she knocked on the door. "Lily," She tried once more. The only answer she received was silence.

"Lily, I'm coming in now." She announced, reaching for the doorknob. If anything annoyed Lily, it was people going in her room. But still there was silence.

Her lips pursed together in annoyance, Elizabeth opened the door and stormed inside.

It was empty.

"So, if I step here..."

Lily grinned as she blocked each of her brother's attacks with swift, natural movements. Will also grinned, his attacks ceasing for a moment.

"You've been practicing."

"Of course."

Whelp whined from behind them, as if he was agreeing with Lily. He had suffered many days of being taken out for walks because of Lily's practicing. Laughing, Lily glanced over her shoulder.

"What's up, b - HEY!"

Lily spun around, but it was too late. Letting out an "Oof!" sound, she fell flat on her back and onto the floor. Will grinned.

"You cheated!" She accused, sitting up and glaring at him.

"Never turn you back while in a fight, Lillian," He replied. "You know better than that."

Lily scowled as she held her hands out. "Help me up." She ordered.

Will took hold of Lily's hand, ready to haul her up when –

"Oof!"

Lily grinned as she scrambled up triumphantly, playfully placing her foot on her brother's stomach.

"Never trust your opponent, William."

Will grinned back as he grabbed Lily's foot and pulled her down again. Before she could stand, he began to tickle her.

"No! No, stop it!" She squealed, rolling around.

"Say it!"

"Parley! PARLEY!"

Laughing, Will and Lily lay on the floor of the beach, gazing up at the clear blue sky and both breathing heavily.

"You're getting quite good now, Lily." Will suddenly announced. Lily grinned.

"You're not bad yourself."

It was at this point Whelp decided he was bored, and so bounded over to Lily, digging his snout into her cheek in a desperate way to get her attention.

"Whelp! Stop it!" She laughed, sitting up. "What's up, boy?"

Whelp whined again as he scrambled away from Lily and towards the sea, playfully splashing in the waves. His tail wagged back and forth as he watched Lily, almost daring her to join him.

"Oh, Whelp," Lily moaned. "You know I'm not allowed."

"Come on, Lily, we need to go home." Will told her, standing up. Lily frowned.

"Can't we – "

"Lily, Mum's going to be crazy as it is."

"I left a note…"

"Really?"

Lily shook her head. Will laughed as he leant forwards and ruffled her hair.

"It's alright for Will. Will works all day, so he have an excuse. But not me. No, I have to stay at home and be the good little girl that helps Mummy." Lily grumbled as she trudged up the hill, Whelp trotting after her. Will had left for work, and so Lily was left to face her mother's wrath.

"Why aren't I allowed to have fun, hey? Mum's always banning from me coming down here, and when I do, I'm not allowed anywhere near the sea." Lily continued, kicking a small stone as she walked.

Pausing for a moment, she spun around to face the sea.

"Y'know, Whelp, all I want to do is just…I just want to have fun."

Whelp barked in agreement. Lily grinned down at him.

"How's about it, boy? You, me, and nothing but the sea…we could be pirates!"

Whelp whined, making Lily laugh.

"Don't worry, Whelp, I'll protect you!"

Still laughing, Lily grabbed a stick of the ground (Will had taken the sword she was using back with him) and began waving it around, as if fighting off invisible pirates. Whelp barked as he bounced around Lily's ankles, trying to catch it.

"Oh no, Whelp, look out!" Lily yelled, still playing. "The pirate captain is about to –"

"Lily,"

Lily spun around to face Elizabeth. Grinning sheepishly, she held the stick out.

"En garde?"

Seeing her mother's disapproving look, Lily dropped the stick. Barking triumphantly, Whelp ran forwards and seized it in his mouth, growling.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Me? I…erm…well…I'm fighting off pirates, of course."

Elizabeth couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips.

"Which pirates?"

"The invisible ones."

Elizabeth had to suppress the laughter that rose in her throat, and so stared at her daughter disapprovingly. Lily sighed, realizing she had lost.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I just wanted to have some fun with Will. He told me he'd practice sword fighting with me and you know how much I love doing that!" She ended her speech with a slight whine in her tone.

Elizabeth also sighed. Yes, she knew exactly how much Lily loved sword fighting. Though it was improper for a young girl such as herself, there was no reasonable solution that would prevent her from doing so.

"Fine, but you're going down to Mr Carter for me to fetch my order." Elizabeth told her. Lily groaned.

"Oh, not Mr Carter! He keeps me there for ages talking about 'when I was a young lad' and it is just so boring!"

"Lillian Emily Turner, Mr Carter is an old and probably very lonely man." Elizabeth scolded. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. I need to respect him and be kind to him because he hardly ever has anyone to talk to and is very lonely sitting in that bookshop by himself, blah blah blah," Lily grinned at her Mother. "I'll go."

Elizabeth smiled. "Good. But you have to change first; you're not going to Mr Carter's in those." Elizabeth gestured toward Lily's trouser and shirt ensemble, both of which belonged to her brother and were passed down when he outgrew them.

Groaning, Lily followed Elizabeth back home.


	3. Books and Pirates

_**Chapter Two**_

Lily wandered along, her trousers and top now exchanged for a dress. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a bun, and her face was clean of any dirt that may have gathered from playing with Will.

Ever her faithful shadow, Whelp trotted alongside her, only leaving her side to run and bark at some birds.

As she trudged along, most people greeted her with kind smiles and happy word. Nearly everyone knew each other; living in such a small area prevented anyone from not doing so. To most people, Elizabeth Turner was the wife of a merchant who was often out at sea.

"Lily!"

Lily grinned as she looked over her shoulder, instantly recognizing the voice. Jogging towards her was her good friend, George. Older than her by a few months, the two met when they were both young and were inseparable ever since.

"Hi George."

Whelp barked his greeting at George, leaping up and wagging his tail. George laughed as he stroked Whelp's head and grinned at Lily.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" He asked, obviously holding back laughter. Lily made a face at him.

"Because my mother is sending me to fetch her book order from Mr Carter and I am not allowed to wear anything _but _a dress." She complained. George laughed sympathetically.

"Poor you," He said. "But it's alright, because I'm on my way to Mr Carter's as well!"

Lily grinned. "I'll race you!"

"Lillian, ladies do not race, they – HEY!"

George laughed as he ran after Lily, who had begun halfway through his lecture. Laughing, she spun around and ran backwards.

"Can't catch m – oof!"

Lily stumbled forwards as she based into something. Something large and soft…

Lily groaned.

Mr Radley.

Mr Radley was also old, like Mr Carter, but, unlike Mr Carter, he was bitter and harbored a particular hate for Lily and George.

"Look where you are going, Lillian." He scolded angrily, glaring at her through narrowed eyes. Lily blushed.

"I'm sorry, Mr Radley."

"You should be!" He snapped. "I almost dropped my lunch and then Shakespeare would not have anything to eat tonight, and I can assure you that she will not be very happy."

"But you didn't drop your lunch, so you and Shakespeare can eat happily." Lily replied with a bright smile. Mr Radley scowled.

"Back talk does not get you anywhere, Lillian."

"No, sir."

Mr Radley glared at Lily before stepping around her and storming away. As he walked, Lily made a face at his back.

"Grumpy old git." She muttered.

"Lily!"

"Sorry, but he annoys me so much. 'Back talk does not get you anywhere, Lillian'", Lily imitated Mr Radley poorly. "Ugh. I hate him."

"Come on,"

Grabbing Lily's sleeve, George pulled her into Mr Carter's shop.

"Good afternoon, Miss Turner. Good afternoon, Master Key." Mr Carter greeted them with a wide, infectious smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr Carter." George and Lily said together.

"I am presuming you are both here for your parent's orders?"

"Yes, sir." George replied.

"Excellent!"

While Mr Carter ducked under his counter to find the orders, Lily turned and looked around the wide bookshelves. She wasn't really one for reading; her favourite genre was adventure but they always made her wish she was part of the story.

"Here we go, Master Key."

"Thank you, Mr Carter."

"And here we go, Miss Turner."

"Thank you, Mr Carter."

Mr Carter smiled as he handed Lily the bundle of books her mother had ordered.

"Oh, and I have something that may interest you, Miss Turner," He said, reaching into his pocket. "My daughter sent this to me from her travels."

Lily watched as Mr Carter handed her a piece of crumpled up paper. Curiosity taking the better of her, Lily took it and opened it carefully, so not to rip the paper.

_**WANTED**_

_A Royal Navy Arrest Warrant is hereby issued for the capture of _

_**JACK SPARROW**_

_Wanted for acts of piracy and is r__esponsible for numerous attacks on East India and French vessels in the Atlantic and Caribbean waters. Wears a brown overcoat with a tricorned hat, black hair with beaded dreadlocks and carries a sword and pistol. Approach with caution.  
One hundred francs reward for his capture._

"Jack Sparrow…" Lily murmured. "Why is that name familiar?"

"Hasn't your mother told you any tales, Miss Turner?" Mr Carter asked. Lily shook her head. "Well, you may want to ask her. From what I've been told, she once had the privilege of meeting this fine fellow."

"Fine fellow?" Lily repeated. "Do you not believe he should be hanged?"

"Oh no," Mr Carter shook his head vigorously. "I do not wish that upon anyone, even a pirate."

Lily smiled as she folded the paper and held it out for him to take, but Mr Carter simply shook his head again.

"Please, Miss Turner, keep it. I have no use for it."

Lily's smile grew. "Thank you, Mr Carter."

Lily, we must get going now." George murmured. Lily nodded, understanding. Mrs Key could fly into a horrid temper if George was late.

"Goodbye Mr Carter, and thank you." Lily said.

"My pleasure, Miss Turner, my pleasure."

As George and Lily wandered along, Lily couldn't help but stare at the rough sketch of Jack Sparrow.

"My mother has met this man and never told me…" She said.

"Maybe she is ashamed," George suggested. "Not everyone is proud of their pasts."

Lily frowned. "I know, but she didn't tell me."

George grinned. "Then ask her about it," He said as he turned the corner that parted his way from Lily's. "I'll see you tomorrow after school."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Bye."

As Lily watched her friend turn the corner and walk out of sight, her mind wandered back to Jack Sparrow, a plan forming in her mind.


	4. Aboard The Dutchman

Thank you to XxDrenchedInSinxX, BlessedChi, ...Are, vampirelover2009 and Devanelle for reviewing!

And, in response to vampirelover20009's question: yes, Elizabeth is the Elizabeth from the movies. Sorry if that wasn't very clear :/

I've also changed George's surname due to Devanelle pointing out what his current one was XD Bit of a mistake on my behalf, so I thank you, Devanelle, for doing so!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Three

"There you are!"

Lily grinned at her mother as she walked in, holding the bundle of books out to her.

"I bring books of great joy!" She joked. Elizabeth smiled as she took them, unwrapping the string and unfolding the brown paper. Lily watched her, the folded up poster tucked into her sleeve.

"Mother…"

Elizabeth looked up from her books. "Yes, Lily?"

Lily hesitated before sitting down, placing her hands on her lap and looking down at them.

"Do you…" Her voice trailed off as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at her mother. "Do you know anything of Jack Sparrow?"

Elizabeth froze.

"What did you say?" She asked, her voice trembling but stiff. Lily frowned, but repeated her question.

"Do you know anything of Jack Sparrow?"

"Why do you ask?"

Lily shrugged. "No reason."

Elizabeth didn't believe her. Her mouth set in a stiff line; she slowly turned to face her daughter. Lily fidgeted nervously under her hard gaze.

"It doesn't matter, Mum, honestly."

Elizabeth's jaw relaxed as she sighed, moving to sit opposite her daughter. Reaching out, she took Lily's hands in her own.

"I'm sorry, darling." She said softly. Lily smiled.

"It's alright, Mum."

Smiling, Elizabeth stood and kissed her daughter's head before speaking.

"Now you're here, you can help with the vegetables."

Lily groaned. "Can I get changed first? I do hate wearing this dress."

Elizabeth allowed herself a small chuckle and nodded her head. Lily grew more like her father everyday.

As Lily ran to her room to get changed, Whelp lingered behind and gazed up at Elizabeth with large, dark eyes. She scowled.

"Don't look at me like that." She muttered, turning away. Whelp whined before trotting off, standing outside Lily's room and scratching on the wood of the door. Lily's laughter was audible as she opened the door, now clad in a shirt and trousers, her long hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"I'm ready!" She announced happily, walking forwards. Whelp barked, following her to the table and watching Lily cut the vegetables.

While she did this, Lily began humming to herself. Elizabeth smiled, recognizing the tune, as she left.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Lily sung softly. It was a song her mother taught her when she was very young, along with the strict rule that she must never sing it in public.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." Elizabeth sung softly as she walked in. Lily grinned at her.

"Bad luck for a woman to be singing that, isn't it?" She asked.

"Only when on a ship, darling," Elizabeth corrected her. "Some say it is a cursed song."

"What, just like it's bad luck to have a woman on board?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course."

"Even a miniature one, like me?"

"Especially a miniature one like you."

Lily laughed as Elizabeth kissed the top of her head.

The storm was terrible; rain poured down at a rapid rate, the drops hitting the sailors like bullets from a pistol. The wind was harsh as it whipped the men's faces, tugging at their hair and clothing.

"Bates, hurry up!" Someone called.

"I need to tie this down!" Key shouted back over the wind, struggling to tie the rope down. If he didn't, one of the cannons would be lost, and with pirates roaming the seas, it wasn't a good prospect.

"Hurry up or you'll be visiting the Locker!"

Key frowned as he continued, his whole body shaking. He _had _to do this, he _had_ to get home. His wife was expecting him, and it was his son's birthday soon.

A massive wave hit the ship, making it rock back and forth in a violent manner. Key let out a yell as he lurched forwards, his hands only just managing to grip the railings.

"HELP!"

He hit the water suddenly, the waves feeling like ice against his skin. Key surfaced quickly, only to be pushed down once more. This pattern was repeated several times until a large plank of wood, broken off the ship, hit him over the head.

Key let out a low groan as his eyes began to shut, the man slipping into unconsciousness while his body fell down deeper into the sea.

When his eyes opened again, he was on a ship.

It was not, however, the ship he was originally sailing on.

"Hello,"

Key jumped as a man, quite a bit older than himself, came over to help him stand up.

"You're awake, I see."

Key nodded. "Where am I?"

"You're onboard the Flying Dutchman."

"No…"

The Flying Dutchman; that could mean only one thing.

"I can't be dead!" Key gasped.

"I'm sorry, but, yes, you are."

"No, you don't understand! I have a wife and a son! They're expecting me to come home!"

"Maybe you ought to talk to the captain."

"Is that not you?"

The man chuckled. "No, I'm only his father. Come on, I'll take you to him."

Key followed the older man inside a grand cabin. On the far end was a man, his back to them. The older man accompanying Key cleared his throat, making the captain turn.

"Ah, a new member," The captain said with a warm smile. He strode forwards and held out his hand. "Welcome aboard."

Key hesitantly smiled back as he shook the captain's hand. "Thank you, Captain…?"

"Turner. Captain Turner."

"Turner? You're not Miss Elizabeth's husband, are you?" Key asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am. Do you know her?"

"Of course! She's a fine woman, and her daughter is friends with my son. They rarely leave each other's sides."

"Her d-daughter?" Will repeated, frowning. He had a daughter?

"Yes, Captain. Lillian, her name is, but she prefers to be called Lily. She's a fine lass, if you don't mind me saying."

"No, of course not," Will replied faintly. "Mr Turner, could you please escort…"

"Key. Jacob Key."

"Mr Key to the crew quarters and make sure he is comfortable?"

"Of course, Captain."

As his father and Jacob Key left, Will sunk into a chair, a wide grin spreading across his face. He had a daughter…

Will picked up a small photo he had from his last visit. In it were Elizabeth and his son, Will, smiling up at him. Will smiled back as he gently stroked Elizabeth's face with his fingertip.

"I'll be back soon, Elizabeth," He whispered. "I promise."


End file.
